


Happy Birthday Dean, in 2018!

by SuperWoman0124



Series: Dom Dean/Sub Sam AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Using the lasso of truth to make Dean talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: When Sammy finds the Lasso of Truth tucked somewhere deep in the bunker, he decides it's time to get some kinky truths out of his older brother. Coincidentally, just around Dean's birthday. Sam gives him a birthday present he won't soon forget.





	1. Tell No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize that Dean's birthday isn't until tomorrow, but the first chapter of this fic takes place the week and the day before his birthday so I figured I'd give you guys a little taste before the big day. :) 
> 
> I wanna thank a_vause for keeping me sane through the process and answering my many midnight texts. and for sending me funny Anna Kendrick's tweets. I also want to thank Sarah for the great advice and editing. You guys are rockin' chicks. ^_~ V
> 
> Please read "Whispers in the dark" after Chapter 3 for more Dom Dean/Sub Sam fun!

The bunker was mostly silent aside from the shuffling of boxes and papers, Dean's deep inhales and exhales filling the room and irritating his little brother. Sam sighs as he flips through another page of the tomb he's holding, sitting on a filing cabinet. They had been cooped up all winter, not wanting to leave the comfort of their bunker in the chilly January air, and busy work like this kept them from getting cabin fever. Sam loved this kind of work, but when it came to information, Dean typically declined. He was going to leave the fact-finding missions to Sam. 

"Get this." Sam interrupts and Dean looks at him. "This book says that there's an _actual_ lasso of truth." 

"A what?" 

"You know, a lasso of truth!?!?" Sam chuckles, pushing his hair from his eyes. His inner geek is freaking, and his impatience for his brother not understanding his references are infuriating. "Wonder Woman?" 

"Oh!" Dean turns on his coy smile as his gaze wanders upwards. "Linda Carter. She's hot." 

"Well apparently there's no Wonder Woman, but the lasso is real. When Wonder Woman came to print, the Men of Letters thought it was a good idea for the field of battle. Turns out they put it in storage when they realized no one wanted to get close enough to the war to test it." 

Sam took notes on where it was in storage, which coincidentally, happened to be downstairs in the basement. Sam was very curious on what he could achieve with a helping of the whole truth. An idea formed quickly in his head, and he tucked the coordinates in his chest pocket. 

The day before Dean’s birthday, Sam was on a mission. After his protein shake in the morning, he sauntered down the basement stairs and pulled out the holy coveted scratch of paper he’d been gripping onto for nearly a week. It was stained because he’d pull it out of his pocket just to look at it and make his plans, crinkled because in times of hardship he’d grip it tightly just for something to look forward to. All his plans, all his secrecy was finally coming to fruition.  


He observed the scrap one more time before approaching a line of filing cabinets marked “Unclassified” and opened it. He rifled through the tainted manilla folders and pulled out a bag, one with a whip that was as long as his arm. It had a golden handle and gold braids that hung loosely in the bag and Sam discarded the note inside, tucking the folder back in.

When he approached the bedroom door, he listened for a moment before entering quietly. He closed the door behind him and watched Dean’s sleeping figure in their shared Queen sized bed spread out like a child on a bed that was too small. Sam huffed quietly at the thought, remembering back to when Dean had mentioned getting a shared queen, sorely for the fact that they’d never had one before.

Sam saw through it and smiled at the invitation to share a room, not just a bed. 

Dean’s smirk remained on his sleeping face and Sam acted carefully. He moved Dean’s arm closer to the headboard and moved to the left side to do the same to the other. He tied them together with the lasso, remaining very much the same as when he pulled it out of the bag. 

Sam rucked his fingers under his t-shirt and flannel and pulled them over his head, watching Dean’s sleeping form for any signs of discomfort. He thumbed the button-fly of his jeans and pulled them down, taking his socks with him. He removed his boxers next, tossing them into the pile.

He pulled the comforter down and off the bed, relieved that he had finally convinced Dean to sleep in the nude the previous night or this is where it may have gotten difficult. Sam stretched his legs muscles a little before placing them on both sides of Dean’s hips, sitting down to straddle him. 

When Dean didn’t stir, Sam bent to kiss a line from Dean’s collarbone to the inside of his neck, just below his ear. 

Dean hummed, his toes stretching and his hips bucking upward, finding Sammy’s semi-hard length rubbing against his own. He turned his head, taking Sam’s lips with his own. The kiss was stiff, and with Sam’s insistence and rucking hips, it became heated. Their tongues twisted as Sam let out a hum and Dean pulled on his hands to wrap them around Sam. Only he couldn’t. 

“Birthday Sex? Already?” 

“Actually I had something else in mind.” Sam tugged on one of his hands and grinned, sitting up. “Remember when I told you about the lasso of truth?”

“Yeah.” Dean quickly licked his bottom lip.

“And you know what it does?” 

“Yeah. Hurts you if you lie, even if you think about lying.”

“Good.” Sam kissed the tip of Dean’s nose, sliding his cock against Dean’s in a desperate attempt at contact. He slid it farther down, lining it up with his wet hole and slid across it, making him shiver.

“What’re we doin’, Sammy?”

“I’m gonna ride you. And ask some questions.”

“What kind of questions?”

“You’ll see.”

Sam lined up and sunk down, watching Dean’s jaw drop and a small moan leave his lips. An impish smile spread across Sam’s features as he lifted himself up and dropped down as lightly as he could. Dean swallowed a curse, his adam’s apple bobbing with exertion not to move.

Sam rocked his hips as he laid a kiss to Dean’s tattoo, and whispered into his skin.

“What’s your fantasy, Dean?”

“Titties and beer.” The lasso burned bright, making Dean hiss and pull the length of the lasso.

“Try again, Dean.” Sam grinded down, kissing the expanse of skin in front of him.

“Alright, alright alright. I’ve been thinking-“ the lasso glows and he winces with his soon-to-be faulty admissions. “Okay! I’ve been hoping you’d…. Let me fuck you.” Dean huffed a exasperated sigh.

“That’s all? You're doing that right now.” Sam sucked a mark into Dean’s skin. 

“Don’t lie Dean, I’ll know.”

“You’re gonna pay for this, Sammy.” Sammy watched the Lasso stay the same and he knew he was in for it, but that wasn’t what he was worried about at the moment.

“Is that all?”

“Ye-Ye-No.."

"What do you think about, that you don't want me to know?"

"Fine!” Dean shot up as much as he could, his pupils were like saucers as he gazed at Sam. “I was hoping to ask you if I could… tie you up, you know? Go all kinds of out. Super 50 Shades Style. Been on my mind for a while.”

Sam sat quietly and watched the lasso remain flat, not a spark of a glow. So this was the truth. 

“You read 50 shades?” Sam slid his hips forward when he felt Dean flagging and earned a tight gasp. 

“Shut up. Have you seen that movie? Even I’d like to get my lip bitten by Christian Grey.” 

Sam watched the lasso again but it stayed flat. He felt pretty impressed with the answers he’d gotten so far, so he just renewed his interest in the hard, throbbing cock inside of him. He fucked down on it, earning another hiss from Dean.

“You wanna dominate me, Dean?”

“Yes.” The answer was steady and sure, his glassy love filled eyes sparkled in the light as Sam kissed him deeply and let out a light chuckle.

“Why didn't you ask before?”

“You're scarred enough, Sammy. Didn't wanna mark up that skin of yours until I was sure.”

“Why were you so embarrassed to tell me?”

“Don’t know.” Dean huffed. “Didn’t want you to think vanilla wasn’t enough.”

Sam thrusted furiously, removing one hand from Dean's chest to pump at his own forgotten cock. Dean looked blissed, riding through each bounce with an aborted moan. He lifted his legs up, giving himself more and more leverage to fuck up into Sammy’s tight heat.

“I’d be happy to do that for you, Dean. But depending on how it goes, I gotta warn you…” Sam threw his head back in a tense groan, carding the fingers that weren’t wrapped tight around his cock through his hair. “It may not be the last time. I may want the same for my birthday.”

Dean smiled and nodded, his toothy grin such a beautiful and welcoming sight for Sam to see. Sam tightened his legs and bore himself down quicker and harder.

“Ready to untie me yet?” Dean pulled at his restraints.

“You want me to?”

“Definitely.”

Sam made quick work of the knots, discarding the lasso to the floor. Dean urgently surged upwards, wrapping his arms around Sam’s tense, tanned back and pulled him in, kissing him hard. Their tongues intertwined, Dean’s full plump lips making Sam feel shivers up his spine. Dean bent his knees up and thrusted upward and Sam tilted his head back, a sinful and lust filled moan passing his lips. Dean kissed the expanse of his exposed throat and dug his fingers into the divots of his younger brother’s hips, tossing him over and flipping him onto his back.

“What are you doing?”

“I did say you were gonna pay for it, didn’t I?”  


Dean pushes his cock in, hiking Sam’s legs up and over his hips, fucking into him at a rapid pace. Dean snakes his finger around Sam’s neck to turn his face, laying kisses down the exposed skin.

Dean stopped abruptly, a smile creeping as he pulled himself out, much to Sam’s dismay.

“What are you doing?”

Dean stood up at the edge of the bed, his cock proudly jutting from his body.

“Hands and knees. Here.” Dean pointed to his feet and when Sam looked at his face, Sam quickly found that this was no joke. Sam moved without thinking, his feet sliding off the edge of the bed gracefully. His hands reached the floor first, landing right beside where Dean’s bare feet were. He got into position, and waited quietly.

Dean moved swiftfully, tracing his fingertips down Sam’s spine with an accepting sigh. 

“I’m gonna spank you, Sammy.” Dean reached Sam’s ass, watching his posture carefully. He smoothed his hands down the firm globes and cupped one in his hands before moving on to the other. “If you want me to stop at any time, you just gotta say so. Clear?”

“Clear.” Sam whispered weakly.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear you. I said, are we clear?!?!” Dean’s voice became firm with command, his palms warming over Sam’s ass. 

“Yes! We’re clear!”

“Good.”

Dean laid down the first swat hard, the second soon after and Sam had to admit that with every second, the pain seemed to absorb into his body, lighting something inside himself that he hadn’t realized existed. Dean turned, focusing his palm across the bottom of Sam’s ass, forcing him to wince and clench. Sam felt his cock twitch, so close to coming, but he felt the need to wait as long as possible. Dean hit him again, and Sam began to moan.

“P-please.” 

“You want me to stop, Sammy?” 

“N-no. I want you to fuck me.” 

“Yeah? How about you take 5 more for me and then I’ll stick my dick in you, huh? Sound good?”

Sam nodded and Dean pressed a kiss to the raised flesh on Sam’s sensitive skin before pulling back for another slap. Sam hissed through his teeth, relishing the warmth and glow he felt. Dean hit him again, not as hard this time as Dean sat back and watched his handprint form on Sam's blossomed cheeks. He spanked his thigh next, an unexpected pleasure that shot through Sam like a deep, warm knife through his chest. 

“Two more. How you holdin’ up, baby?”

“G-good. So fuckin’ good.” 

Dean hit his other thigh, sliding his throbbing cock against the still open hole, just waiting to be fucked hard. 

“One more, Sammy.” 

Sam heard Dean, but he thought it rhetorical and discarded the statement, focusing on the pain that blemished and burned his backside. Dean reared up, laying the hit directly onto his abused hole and Sam pulled forward, clenching his fists tight together. He felt his breath huff through his teeth. Sam only had a moment to sweat and collect himself before Dean was plunging his girthy member in to the hilt, kneeling over Sam’s lengthy frame and pulling him back by his shoulders. Sam attempted not to move to the best of his ability, savoring the feeling of Dean using him for his pleasure. 

The world was a blur, feeling Dean’s thighs hit his own, his cock chubbing with every thrust in and his hole body felt full to almost bursting. Sam could tell Dean was close, felt his dick get fatter and as if Dean had echoed his thoughts, Dean leaned over, licking the shell of Sam’s ear. 

“Gonna come. You ready for it?” 

Sam nodded and moaned, loving the way Dean’s fingers dug into the narrows of his hips as he pushed himself inside harder and faster. Sam felt Dean cum inside of him, a wracking orgasm that made Dean shiver and tense, his fingers flexing on Sam’s hips. Sam breathed through it, whining when Dean finally pulled himself out. Dean was out of breath, but that didn’t stop him from flipping Sam on his back. Dean bent down quickly, taking Sam’s cock to the back of his throat, using his tongue to apply pressure to the underside as he swiped up. Dean pressed his fingers into Sam’s swollen balls, thumbing them as he sucked. Sam felt his hips buck, trying to fuck Dean’s face, but Dean’s free hand pinned him down. Sam came gloriously, spilling the contents of his balls empty down Dean’s throat. 

Dean fell sideways, out of breath and exhausted. Sam heaved with him, laying his hand on Dean’s chest. 

“Shower?” 

“Shower.” 

Dean leaned over and kissed Sam chastely, hopping to his feet with a bounce. He offered a hand to Sam who took it, clumsily getting his footing. 

Dean washed Sam’s hair slowly, massaging the scalp as Sam relaxed against the wall. When Dean spread aloe across Sam’s reddened bottom, he moaned and hissed, with sweet promises of what he would be getting himself into tomorrow.


	2. Sweet Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 39th Birthday, Dean!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, let the kink begin!

Sam woke with a start, the sounds of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up, getting to work on his morning routine. He dropped face first on the floor, working around his insistent member that throbbed while he pushed himself off the ground into a push-up. Sit ups were next, Sam remembered as he tucked his feet under their bed. When he sat up, he saw a note and a box on his bedside table, and on the front of the note was Dean’s scratch that said “Read me.” 

Sam walked over and picked up the note, sitting on the side of the bed to catch his breath. He opened it and read it out loud. 

“Bring this with you. Birthday starts now. Keep an open mind. Love, D.” 

Sam thumbed the red ribbon tied to the grey box, pulling the loop out to unravel it. Inside, above the cotton was a black leather collar, an O-ring in the middle, and stitched on the back was a silver plaque scrawled in whimsical font that read _“Sammy”._

Sam huffed and decided that he rather liked this idea, and ran his finger along the length of the fabric. 

He slipped on some sleep pants and a white tee shirt, padding his bare feet to where the sounds had been coming from. He watched Dean’s ass sway along to “Sweet Caroline” by Neil Diamond as he stood at the stove, flipping something in front of him. 

The chorus came and Dean began to mumble along, bursting out when Neil bellowed out the famous chorus of “Sweet Caroline, Bah bah bah!” 

Sam couldn’t help but let a stifled laugh out, taking a seat on the side of the kitchen island. Dean finally noticed his entrance, but it didn’t stop his low pitched singing. The singing became a purr as Dean transferred whatever he was making onto a plate, serving it to Sam. Half a plate of eggs with cheese, 2 pieces of thick cut bacon and a side of corned beef hash, a cup of coffee slid before him and Dean sat with almost an identical plate, other than having more bacon. 

“What’s this?” 

“Breakfast.” Dean picked up his fork and dumped a forkful of eggs into his mouth, chewing loudly. “I want you to eat all of it, but optimistically half. I know you’re not accustomed to eating in the mornings but you'll need your strength today.” 

Dean ate, eyes down, focused on the delicious taste of his bacon with every crunchy bite. 

“It's your birthday, wasn't I supposed to make you breakfast?” 

“I like to cook. Sue me.” 

Sam shrugged and dug into his plate of food and he had to admit, he'd eaten worse. His stomach quickly began to fill but he kept going. Because Dean told him to eat it all. And his big brother always knows what's best. He pulled at the collar in his pocket, flopping it on the table. 

“What's this about?” 

“That's a collar, Sam.” 

Sam huffed and took his last bite of bacon into his mouth, dusting his hands off into a napkin. 

“No shit.” 

“You don't understand, Sammy. Today? You're mine. For once in your life you're gonna do what I say, without question. And you're probably gonna like it.” 

A shiver rocketed down Sam's spine which was now ram-rod straight, along with his dick forming a tent in his loose pants. The constriction was annoying, but Sam knew this was nothing compared to what Dean had in store for today. He quelled his desire and sighed calmly, placing his palms flat on the table. 

“What now?” 

“I'm gonna sit here and drink another cup of coffee. I want you…” Dean leaned forward and stared directly at Sam, heated gaze penetrating any doubts Sam had about today. “To go into our room and prep yourself. Make it good. It'll be the only prep you get today.” 

Sam licked his bottom lip, taking it into his mouth. He bit down hard to steel himself against the cold gaze he received, but Dean's body language said everything else. Dean was so turned on that he appeared as if he was sitting on nails, his apple green eyes giving way to the blacks of his pupils, and his hands were shaking. He gripped the edge of Sam's plate and took it to the sink, Sam taking his cue to stand. Dean turned as he poured his coffee. 

“Wait…” Dean put his coffee down and approached Sam, closing the distance between them. He held Sam's cheek between shaking fingers and kissed Sam, taunt, tight lips becoming soft and wet. Sam felt Dean pulling back, returning to his normal stature to pick up the collar. 

“Kneel.” 

Sam did as he was told. His knees complained and he was worried that he wasn't doing it right, but Dean didn't seem to mind. He tucked Sam's hair off the nape of his neck and affixed the collar to Sam's Adam's apple, pulling it tighter to clasp it. 

“Too tight?” 

Sam looked up and smiled, his fingers tracing the o-ring and leather. 

“Perfect.” 

“Go. Now. Before I bend you over this table and ruin my surprise.” 

Sam walked away quickly. Dean hadn't told him how much time he had, and he wanted to prep himself as well as he possibly could. He reached the room and closed the door behind him. He walked to the adjoining bathroom, and in the wall-mounted mirror, stood Sam's paled face. He noticed the black collar first, tipping his fingers into the space of the o-ring and tugged at it a bit. Sam found himself suddenly nervous, suppressing shaking hands and gritting teeth. He turned on the cold water, staring at the way his eyes dilated in the mirror. He put his large palms under the cool water and splashed it on his face, taking a deep breath and drying off. 

He walked back to the bedroom and it was as if he was under a spell. Acting without thinking, hands going where they had gone so many times before, his fingers reached for the black lockbox in the back of their closet, pressing his thumb into the scanner. Their sex toys had more security than their weapons these days, Sam thought to himself as the box opened. He pulled out many assorted toys, sizing from smallest to largest (which was intimidating, he may not use that one, after all) and spread them out on the bed. He pulled the lube out of the box next and set it on the table, along with baby wipes to clean himself up with afterwards. 

He stripped himself and went to undo the collar, feeling for the clasp in the back before stopping. Dean had wanted him to wear this. He enjoyed the slight pressure he felt on his throat every time he swallowed, and stroked the leather once more before climbing on to the bed. 

This was going to be a bumpy ride.

He first had the decision to make on rather to touch his cock or not. Dean hadn’t specified if he was permitted, and they had never done this before, so he decided to rub his hands across his chest to get himself into it. He teased light fingers across his abdomen and used the other to trace his toned pec. He ran his fingers across the goosebumped flesh, tracing both of his hands to his stomach and closed his eyes. His hands sunk to the deep cuts of his pelvis, nudging the head of his dick with the back of his knuckles, and that was enough for him to let out a breathy moan. 

He continued downward, gripping his balls tight within his fist and tugged, feeling more than seeing his cock pulse and throb. He reached his other hand to the bedside table and covered his palm and fingertips in lube. His eyesight darkened as he snaked the slick hand down, first pressing his thumb to his taint to dip inside that hot hole. He thrusted very little of his finger in, still sore from the fuckering and spanking from yesterday, just a teasing pace until he became more brazen as his cock throbbed. He buried it inside himself until the first knuckle, picking up the p-spot vibrator to his left. He swirled his tongue around the widest part, dipping the first portion into his mouth before the curve. The curve rarely ended up inside of him because by the time Dean got the chance to work it in, he was ready for something more girthy. 

He pushed the toy against his hole, the slick latex a cold addition to how on fire he felt. He worked himself open fast and loose with the toy without once touching his cock. He glanced, suddenly out of breath and patience, at the toy that was next in line. He liked the pain of Dean entering him hard and unprepped, but Sam wasn’t sure what big brother had planned, so he pulled the toy out with barely a wince. 

Something bigger was definitely required. 

Dean got into his mindset in his old room, too small for living now that they had twice as much stuff. However, it did have a bed. And a frame, and a headboard. And that was all he needed. He set his items out carefully, stroking each one with light fingertips and a smirk spread across his face. He hoped Sammy liked this. Cause he sure as hell knew he did. 

Dean got himself ready, pulling his boxers off and replaced them with low-rise jeans, revealing the V-cut of his hips that he knew Sammy worshipped. He slipped on a white tee shirt and fixed his hair quickly in the mirror before shutting off the light and heading down the hall. Dean cupped his ear to the door of their shared bedroom and wasn’t sure if Sam was doing what he was supposed to until he heard a soft moan and an impatient grunt. He rapped on the door gently, turning the doorknob and opened it slowly. 

He found Sam, out of breath and drenched in sweat, his fist wrapped tightly around the faux-flesh phallus they’d purchased a month ago, and the second biggest toy they had. It was halfway inside of him, and if Dean was impressed, he couldn’t show it. Dean’s mouth ran dry at the sight, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as he cleared his throat. Sam was startled, but didn’t stop. 

“Time’s up, baby boy.” Dean approached the bed to get a closer look and marveled at the sight before him. Miles and miles of taunt, tanned skin, slick with sweat and Sam’s cock hard and unrelenting resting on his stomach. Dean finally scaled his way up to see that the black collar stuck out, and was elated that Sam had decided to keep it on. 

Sam huffed a laugh and smirked at Dean. 

“Probably quite a sight to see, huh?” The perspiration dripping down Sam’s forehead just made Dean was him more. 

“You're damned right it is.” Dean glided his finger across his forehead and walked to the edge of the bed, catching Sam's gaze. “Let's go.” Dean approached Sam and pulled something long and black out of his back pocket and pressed it into Sam's neck. The click sent Sam soaring because he now knew that Sam had a leash on, and Dean was going to lead him to what happened next. 

Sam pulled the toy out and cast it aside. Dean pulled him by the leash, naked and stumbling onto the cold tile floor of their hallway. He led Sam left down the hall and to the right, and as soon as they made the turn, Sam knew exactly where Dean had set everything up. They rounded the doorway to Dean’s old bedroom which looked a little different the last time he’d seen it. Sometimes Dean would work late in here, but Sam had given him some space and never went inside. 

The walls were painted an apple shade of red, even the wooden fixtures had been stripped and restained. The bed was on a new frame and decorative headboard and Sam also noticed that something shiny sat on the comforter. Dean moved to the bed and set them aside, standing ram-rod straight as he pulled Sam to him by the neck. Sam fought little, stumbling only once before he was pulled to the shorter man. Dean looked up at him with glassy, focused eyes and his smile curled upwards. 

“Lay down, Sammy.” 

Sam bent to sit, laying back onto the soft give of a blanket. Sam sat in silence for a moment, but he was very aware of the longing eyes that rested on his bare skin. He folded his fingers on his chest, and stretched out completely. Apparently Dean had gotten ahold of a California King, because his feet spread the whole way out. 

Dean gracefully took Sam’s left hand in his grasp, extending it above his head and against a leather strap around the pillow. Dean didn’t watch, but he convinced himself he knew what he was doing. 

“You know, when dad taught me about these sailor knots, I never thought I'd be using them to tie up my baby brother.”

Sam huffed a stifled laugh, the obvious nerves coming through. 

“You nervous, Sammy?” 

“A little.” 

“Don’t be. I may be in control of you, but you’re in control of the situation here. I do something you don’t like, or you just want to stop, you say “Red.” and I’ll stop immediately.” 

“You’d do that?” 

“Yeah.” Dean moved to the right side and mirrored what he’d done to the left, laying a kiss to Sam's upturned palm. He moved to the end of the bed, retrieving the shiny thing he had tossed aside earlier, and put it in between Sam's legs. He clasped the cuffs around his ankles, fastening them securely and giving them both a tug. Sam had known what it was, so he didn't ask, and he speculated that Dean had it for quite some time. 

At first, Dean just watched. Fingertips exploring Sam's body that made him hitch a breath because he was ticklish. Dean finally had mercy on him when he crawled on to the bed and straddled Sam's chest, his cock inches from his nose. Sam stuck his tongue out to lick the lip, but fell short. He tried again, but when he opened his mouth, Dean lurched forward. 

Dean carded his fingers into Sam’s hair on the back of his head, pushing his mouth down farther than Sam could reach in his position. Dean moaned into the air, his fingers gripping tightly to the strands. Dean began to reach back, running his pointer finger down the length of Sam’s throbbing shaft. Sam let in a blocked breath, the shock making him take the cock in deeper and jabbing his uvula and making him cough around the length. Dean pulled back when he was satisfied, spreading the saliva across the flesh. 

Dean got up suddenly, leaving Sam breathless. He wandered to the edge of the bed and picked up something so small, Sam had to focus to see what it was. It was a small metal circle with a small chain attached. Dean went to work quickly, crawling between Sam’s spread legs and moving the bar keeping his legs apart further up, bending him at the knees. Dean worked the metal ring apart with pliant fingers, linking the two pieces together around Sam’s cock. 

He traced the chain with his forefinger and thumb up Sam’s chest, attaching a small silver clamp to his nipple. Sam hissed, it didn’t hurt, but he was perpetually aware of its existence. Dean connected the other and Sam felt silly, his nipples sticking out beyond his chest and he assured himself that he just wasn’t used to it. He had the urge to bring his hands down over himself, suddenly acknowledging his vulnerability and his cock throbbed. The ring felt uncomfortable and tight, but not too tight. Dean moved to the edge of the bed and raised the spreader bar up over his neck, carrying the weight of Sam’s legs on his shoulders. Dean grasped ahold of his own member, slapping it crudely off of Sam’s entrance. He lined himself up with Sam’s open, warm hole and bent forward, his lips connecting with Sam’s. Sam moaned into the kiss as Dean lurched forward, plunging himself into Sam to the hilt. Sam’s eyesight became glassy and he closed his eyes as Dean pulled himself out. Dean twisted his sinful tongue inside Sam’s open, wanton mouth letting Sam’s enclosed moan escape. 

Dean thrusted forward at full place with little to no stalls, making Sam tighten his hold on the leather surrounding his wrist. It felt amazing to be so full of something flesh and blood after all the teasing, but Dean was inches from his prostate. And judging by the smug smile ever present on Dean’s face, he was fully aware of that. Dean showed no mercy as he continued at a furious pace, and Sam’s cock throbbed harder in their confines with every thrust out. 

Dean lifted one hand to rest upon Sam’s chest and he tilted himself back on his haunches, applying pressure to the area above Sam’s heart. Dean started to sweat as he slowed to a more steady pace, and pulled on one of Sam’s nipple clamps. 

“Fuck!” Sam bellowed. He felt the sting first, clenching his teeth through the pain until the burn faded quickly, giving way to a dull throb that numbed instantly. He jerked in his confines, stretching his legs over Dean’s shoulders to lift his ass up a bit so that Dean would finally hit his prostate, but instead Dean punished him, pulling on the other nipple clamp. 

Sam accepted it calmly, little to no sounds aside from a moan escaping from his lips while his back arched to chase Dean’s fingertips. Dean suddenly pulled himself back and out , sporting a shameless gaze that sent a thrill down Sam’s spine and went straight to his bound cock. Dean lifted the bar from his neck, dropping it onto the bed and his legs bounced. Dean gripped the bars with calloused fingers, clutching it tightly and abruptly flipped Sam over on his stomach. The clamps bit into his flesh and the twist caused Sam’s wrists to cross, leaving his muscles tense and prostrated. Sam felt the pressure rise from his toes to his hips as Dean resumed slipping himself inside, nailing Sam’s prostate on the first thrust in. 

Sam let out a muffled yelp as his cock dragged across the warm sheets, applying the friction that he so needed, and desperately avoided. The cock ring was beginning to ache, each throb a reminder that he was unable to come. Dean fucked in, hitting Sam’s prostate at a punishing pace as he surrounded Sam’s strained back with his own chest and bit into the space between Sam’s neck and shoulder. He gripped tightly, and Sam gripped his fingers into whatever he could reach. He rode the waves he felt, pinned between the friction on his dick and Dean’s persistent onslaught on his prostate made stars appear behind his blinding vision. 

He felt like he was so close to coming, yet so far away. He wanted to hold on until Dean told him to come, but that was becoming a difficult goal. Dean renewed the grip with his teeth, and with a few subtle huffs, Sam had an idea that Dean was close to coming. Sam pushed his hips back, giving Dean new leverage to pump himself entirely inside, moaning lustfully. 

“You gonna come, baby?” Sam’s voice was rough and cracked, overused and dry, making his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. 

Dean let go of Sam’s shoulder long enough to mutter a quick “Fuck yeah.” before drilling in faster, his fingernails dragging down the expanse of tanned flesh on Sam’s back. He pumped in furiously and Sam felt him throb on a drag out, only taking two more pushes before he felt Dean stay inside, filling him up with his hot come. Sam breathed through it, a sinful moan escaping before the sympathetic jolt of his own cock rose. 

“Can I come, please?” Sam felt weird asking, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to unless Dean had told him it was okay. 

“Gimme a sec, baby boy.” 

Dean huffed a few times, peppering lazy kisses down the marks he’d left with his fingers on Sam’s back, making his sensitive flesh sing. Dean carefully pulled himself out with a wince and grasped the bar once again. He flipped Sam back over the proper way, gracefully and with regard to Sam’s predicament. The moment Sam felt his cock touch the open air, Dean swallowed it to the edge of the ring, forcing Sam’s hips to buck up and let out a forced gasp. Dean worshipped Sam in a way he wasn’t used to, taking his time to lick up the shaft and suck his cheeks in, watch the teeth and use his palm to stroke the parts of Sam he couldn’t reach. He rubbed the feeling back into Sam’s balls, rolling them between his fingers as he took Sam in. He fought the ring, each throb and jolt getting more and more agonizing until he felt Dean’s swift fingertips unlatch the ring. He laid it aside, mindful of the clamps still firmly attached to Sam’s sensitive nipples and went back to take Sam all the way to the back of his throat. 

About half way in, Dean gagged, which caused his saliva to become thicker and heavier, making Dean’s fingers slide more easily against the untouched spot where the ring was. Sam heaved, his hips thrusting upward to get more of himself inside Dean’s warm, open mouth. Dean thumbed the space in Sam’s hip, grounding him until he let off of Sam’s dick with a wet pop. 

“You can come whenever you want to, Sammy. ‘M ready for you.”

It wasn’t going to take long. With how hard and wet Sam was, Dean returned to sucking his cock, only making it four more times before Sam’s hip began to stumble, uneven thrusts upward as he felt the first wave of his orgasm wash over him. 

He pinched his eyes shut, clutching to the pillow behind his head. He felt his body relax and tense as a new wave washed over him, focusing on the feeling of Dean’s dirty tongue running down the underside of his cock and the erotisim of Dean’s throat contracting and swallowing around the come.

Sam felt his chest lock up, his lungs seizing for a moment as he felt himself being drained from his member and his head hit the pillow harder than he had meant it to. His mouth was stuck open, soft joyous gasps spoken through his upward-curved lips. He huffed for a moment as Dean licked the remaining mess from his dick, growing more and more sensitive. 

“Good boy.” Dean whispered across Sam’s hip, making all the effort Sam put himself through, absolutely worth it.

Dean chuckled, laying his head down on Sam’s hip and huffed a deep breath, the smile obvious by the sound of his voice. 

“We **definitely** have to do this more often.” 

“Agreed.” Sam puffed and smiled as Dean rose to unlatch his ankles from the spreader bar. “Happy 39th Birthday, Old Man.” 

“Shaddup.” Dean smiled and threw the bar god-knows-where, crawling to meet his face with Sam’s. He pressed a kiss to Sam’s smirk, moving north to kiss Sam’s nose, forehead and hairline. He collapsed into Sam’s open arm, raising his hand to undo the binding blindly. He got it loose, pulled Sam’s hand out and pulled it into himself, resting it on his chest. He leaned over Sam and undid the other one, but all Sam could focus on was the beauty of his older brother, from his green apple ringed eyes, to his dusty blonde hair. Dean brought Sam’s other hand down and began to massage the muscles of his palm, laying soft kisses across the red marks the leather had left. “Fun’s not over yet, Sammy boy. Somethin’ else I wanna do first.” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” 

“Wanna take care of you for being so good for me.” Dean peered up into Sam’s eyes, glistening in the half light. “Meet me in the bathroom when you can walk again?” 

Sam chuckled, using what strength he had to give Dean a light shove. 

“Sure.”


	3. Good Boys get cared for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is important in a Dom/Sub relationship.  
> I repeat, AFTERCARE IS IMPORTANT IN A DOM/SUB RELATIONSHIP. 
> 
> Speak to your partner about preferences in AC before play and be wise enough to actually go through with it. The reason why I didn't have them discuss AC was because they're brothers and Dean has a pretty good idea of what his Sammy likes. :) 
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! Here we have a completed fic. First time in a long time I've actually finished one... 
> 
> However.. I may add more. domestic fluff with added kink, maybe a slutty switch dean.. who knows? 
> 
> All I know is, with this Stucky kick I've been on, I still can't resist those damned Winchester Boys. :)

By the time Sam could convince his muscles to cooperate with his brain, Dean had been gone about 15 minutes. Sam heard the tap start in Dean’s old bathroom and found Dean in the shower, adjusting the temperature. When he became aware of Sam’s entrance, he shot a gleaming glance his way and motioned him to come forward. Dean offered Sam a hand and pulled him into the shower, taking his frame into a crushing embrace. Sam’s head lazily rested on Dean’s shoulder as they stepped into the spray together, Dean controlling their actions. He pushed Sam against the wall and took ahold of him by the shoulders, spinning and pinning him to the cold tile wall. Sam raised his arms and let the warm water relax his muscles as Dean picked up a bottle and began to massage it into his hands. He ran his fingers down the expanse of Sam’s overused muscles, giving Sam shivers. 

“You were so good for me today.” Dean spoke quietly, almost next to Sam’s ear. “Hope I didn’t push it too far.” 

“Actually,” Sam huffed a laugh and did his best to look at Dean over his shoulder. “I could have taken more. You went kinda easy on me.” 

“More, huh?” Dean chuckled as his hands dipped into the curve of Sam’s ass, eliciting a hiss from the taller man. “Calm down, Rihanna. Baby steps.” 

Dean pressed a kiss to the leather collar still fastened around Sam’s throat. He began to play with the metal buckle and Sam raised his hands to still him. 

“No.” Sam spoke firmly. “Leave it on. I like it.” 

Dean sounded almost surprised. He plucked at the shampoo bottle and began kneading it into Sam’s hair, washing it the same way he had the previous day. Sam sighed and relaxed, loving the feeling of Dean’s deft fingers threading into his locks. 

“You like being mine, don’t you?” 

Sam chuckled lazily and spread his legs a little further to relieve the strain on his heels. 

“I do.”

“And what I did? The clamps, the bondage, the bar, that was okay?” 

“More than.” 

“And the spanking?” 

“Really enjoyed that. Getting tips from Christian suits you.” 

Dean gasped dramatically, rolling his eyes and snickering. 

“You read it, didn’t you?” 

Sam huffed a laugh, feeling his smile become wider at Dean’s realization. 

“I may have.” 

“I knew my copy went missing for a few days.” Dean tilted the shower head towards his brother, rinsing out the suds that remained. He aimed it further south until Sam was clean, rolling his eyes in disbelief. “So that’s how-”

“Yeah, that’s how I knew what to do. Took a page from Ana’s book. So to speak. I just like it better than her, possibly.” Sam relaxed as Dean stepped forward to encompass Sam’s back, relishing the feeling of his hot skin. “I had to know why all those housewives were breaking their vibrators.” 

“Mmmm.” Sam could feel the hum echo through the skin on his back as Dean rested his head there. “Housewives.” 

“Jerk.” Sam laughed, turning in Dean’s arms to face him. He lifted his arms to rest on Dean’s shoulders and took his lips in a searing kiss. The second they parted, Dean completed their routine and kissed his neck, right below the collar. 

“Bitch.” 

Sam laughed into another kiss, and this felt like the beginning of a whole new chapter of the Winchester Gospel that he really hoped Chuck wasn’t watching or sharing. This was definitely something Sam now knew about himself that he couldn’t live without, and knew that Dean felt the same. 

Their life was going be so much fun now.


End file.
